


桃色梦の校

by Xiaokeyuan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 梦の校
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 大学校园泉美型学霸leo才能入学的特资生已经有点色气了昨天打错类别了，已更正～
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru & Hidaka Hokuto, Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	桃色梦の校

「濑名，下课后请你帮月永雷欧做课辅，部分的报酬会再汇给你的。」

「月永，你下课之后去找甲班的濑名泉帮你做课辅。」  
「什么是濑名拳？………啊…………我要妄想！」  
老师已经懒得搭理他的怪脾气了，这间学校大部分的学生都像濑名那样努力又自主，表现也很优秀，不过学校还是招了几个人才华洋溢却行径超乎常理的孩子。宣称「我们学校多元并进，未来与产业结合并且培养艺术界的亮眼新星！」但是像leo就是标准的特资生，平常不来上学一来又到处乱跑、作业考卷从来不写、还没下课就翻墙回家，老师们根本不想管了  
「嗯，总之我已经告诉你了。别惹事好好去上辅导吧。」  
leo其实不知道甲班在哪里。走到一半就跳起来写谱，旁若无人地站在人来人往的地方。  
「啊啊，你就是leo亲！」  
「…哈啊？」  
leo抬起头几个人站在面前，不愧都是品性端正的 好学生，站姿落落大方而且很有教养的开口。  
「原来你在这啊？……你不会不认识我吧，我就是濑名泉。」  
濑名泉站在这里，走过的行人窃窃私语起来。在这所顶尖大学濑名长的一张倾城的美丽脸蛋，学业成绩又总是非常卓越实在很难得。  
这要归功于他努力的性格，他要尊重，要名要势，这可能会累跨他，不过爱逞强的他似乎也是丈着神明特别偏心他，他想要的越多越是逞强，神明就给他更多的才能。不过平常根本没来上学的leo是对这些神话级的传言没有概念的，再加上他也没兴趣去理解，所以他不知道濑名泉是什么。  
「你们先去借教室吧，今天有很多组要辅导，因为才能班的其中考要到了。」  
「哈哈，题目都那么简单了还……」  
「你们先回去吧。明天见」  
「啊啊啊啊…不要啊濑名～你别偷摸我啊！嗯，跟我好好说嘛－但是我一～点～都不想上课！」  
leo扯着濑名的衣角吵闹，一路被拖到学务处。  
「空教室上午就被预定光了。你们可以去跟别组协调一下跟他们共用。」  
可是老师看到在一旁又哭又闹的leo就知道这样肯定会影响别人进行。灵机一动－  
「嗯！虽然不是专用教室……嗯，虽然……，不过还有一个空房间可以给你们用。」  
老师走到别张桌子带回申请表，拍了拍要他们写。  
「刚好会客室还空着。你们填一填就可以啦！」  
那老师觉得自己很聪明而且解决了大麻烦似的突然感觉很心盛。  
「抽屉里没有……像是工程用计算机的东西－」  
leo拿出一个……  
「你拿着那是什么东西？」  
一堆乳白色的物体和一包包没开过强调呵护柔软肌肤的三层式高级卫生纸。他们都没看过那些情趣用品，因为都是用过的所以没有标示那些是2P专用那些是一个人的时候用的。  
「嗯嗯！我们来玩玩看吧！濑名。」  
引来他嫌恶的目光，leo时常妄想这里算是发挥作用，把玩这东西就大概知道是为了什么目的制造出来的。  
「怎么连支笔都没有？……这所大学…艾…当初的口碑果然是有世代差异的呀！」濑名碎念道。  
打开下面的抽屉也是放的满满，仿佛有定期补充。  
「不要拿来玩啊！」  
「嗯……我有点累了耶，濑名，你还有力气吗…」leo挤了泉一身润滑剂。泉觉得今天要完成课辅是不可能的了。  
接下来完成作业就好，时间因为刚才的胡闹变得很赶。 leo还是满不经心，一会儿怕到流理台的装饰上起唱歌一会儿缩在角落写谱。这个人的行为真的超出常轨了。话说为啥会有流理台？  
「濑名平常都会来学校吗？」  
「当然，有什么问题吗？」  
「我不喜欢学校…这里总觉得绑手绑脚的…，而且有些老师也不喜欢我。我有点羡慕濑名耶！」  
「嗯…嗯？等一下，你干嘛突然脸靠这么近嘛？」  
他们得快点把作业写完。泉觉得今天真的一点进展都没有，有点责怪自己没把leo管好而且一起被流放到这个诡异的教室，只好都把答案写出来让leo抄上去。  
「你还行吧？在这里写完它们吧，还有半个小时。」  
「濑名，我们真的不做点什么吗？」  
「你要适可而止好吗？」  
「嘿嘿…」  
leo才低下头誊上泉的答案，一副得意的样子。泉觉得自己好没用，被一个笨蛋调戏得心跳加速……

梦之大学的营养食物都集中在学生餐厅。从大学部到研究所都是吃这个，而且从早餐时间就开始营业，一直到晚上人潮都不断。自然也成为学生交换非学术情报的好地方。  
通常大二的人都想避开自己的直属学弟，所以会集体去烈日或寒风中排餐车的。可是泉不一样，站在梦之大学顶点的濑名泉，集人生胜利组光环的他其实有个爱照顾后辈的兴趣。大家虽然对这个人设相对来讲没兴趣，不过他是个学弟控大家都知道。  
「前…前辈！」  
「游～君♥」  
「哇啊……！」沉重的泉式低音里那颗为游木真特制的大红爱心身边的人都听到了。真觉得超丢脸的，虽然喊的人是超级明显濑名泉但是异样的眼光仍免不了。  
「学长能不能低调一点…？」  
北斗和昴流也很习惯的挥挥手走了。因为接下来是日常的痴汉段子。发作到他们颊夹完菜停消。  
「哈…！月永雷欧，」还有一些话混着菜一起吞回去。  
「哼哼～亲爱的游～君忌妒了吗？嗯～！真是可爱～」  
「我根本什么都还没说。」这样的直属学长常常让游木真觉得很沮丧。听泉说是在那个会客室进行后游木真不小心打了寒颤，而且表演的太明显让泉一直追问他。  
「只是听过一些传闻……没什么啦！，学长总是有事情在忙所以不会受到流言骚扰，真让人羡慕啊～」  
「我们两个要约会的话根本不用去借什么空教室嘛～你看，我们这不就很甜蜜吗？游～君不嫌弃的话，我能带游～君去各种地方…」泉看到游木真快吐了就不说下去。  
那个会客室本来真的是用来会客的，只是之后顺应需求，内部的设备就默默地做了调整。梦之大学很重视学生的自由发展，基本上也很尊重个人的需要，学校甚至会尽力配合。对于不变公开的事，只要学生能自爱的完成，学校也会尽量心照不宣。  
学生只要凭学生证就可以自由使用，每次使用2个小时。这样就不用到外面租房间办事了，省钱又安全也算是美事一件。不过学校因为校风太大胆的关系大都是男生在念，少数的女孩子本来应该是万绿一点红受到百对一的追捧，不过她们却反而更不愿意放弃成为腐女。这里的帅哥非常多，还个个含苞待放，这时候就算是直女待久了也没法矜持了。随着它的使用方式，大家就唤那个立意良善的会客室「基佬宾馆」。

这其实算是个美丽的误会吧。濑名泉跟leo一起上那基佬宾馆的事传开了，并非不好的谣言。不过因为阵容太梦幻了，竟然除了平常就喜欢这些事的腐女，居然钓出潜力的腐男。然后就开始凑合他们两个。  
「不修边幅的作曲天才与山谷中的百合款的考场霸主天降系恋爱物语！」

「你们最近怎么见面的啊～？就是和leo桑啊……不是快考试了吗」  
「不是，我们不是那种关系。」  
「你们在交往才对呀…？」  
「我都说没有在交往了。不要说鬼话了，烦～啊。」  
「啊啊啊啊－求你了～～这cp是我的心灵寄托呀！你们必须在一起………呜呜呜」说着，居然摇起泉的手臂一看就很心痛的样子。泉很莫名奇妙。  
这时候leo晃晃悠悠地走进导师室。泉不知怎么地也跟进去，leo远远地背着他跟老师谈话。很简洁的交代完事情老师就放leo走了，leo轻快地从后门离开。  
「这孩子，真是才华。」  
办公室的墙上挂满英检证书之类、个个学生亮眼表现证明的复本。侧一边则是才能班的殊荣展示。才艺向的比赛奖杯都比较浮夸，堆在肃穆办公室很违和。而近年又有人疯狂制造战利品导致原本预留的位子也放不下了。  
泉以前觉得那与自己无关的领域没兴趣看，所以今天才知道，那些署名的表扬原来全部属于leo一个人。  
他真的是天才哪？  
濑名皱眉头。回想上次帮他课辅，又被他捉弄。他明明是笨蛋但是头脑没有坏掉那些行为，既是挑衅还是对自己的不尊重！ leo可以不断作曲，可以一周都不到学校露面，可以露出童贞的笑容让泉在晚上还是想着他，可以用“天才”的姿态将同侪覆盖在阴影里。  
想着越发生气，自己可是梦之大学的顶尖学生，未来的收入和地位是不会输给他的，那他为什么不能跟leo平起平坐？ leo有什么权力玩弄他的感情？  
泉走到上次与leo相遇的地方，是二年级教室与厕所的交叉。因为人多路又窄，没认真走路就会被卡在那里。  
大家系希奇的躲在教室偷看濑名泉来这干嘛，当leo从走廊的一头浑浑噩噩的溜达过来他们就放心笑了。  
「月永，」  
「嗯嗯……嗯……我知道，濑名你…终于要向我告白了是吗？」  
「哼，你的妄想就暂且打住吧。我想要帮你补课，上次太临时了对吧？没进入状况，这次可要帮你好好上课才行噢。」  
「蛤～？我不想学习啊～」  
说完话就潇洒的离开了。附近的教室一阵轰动，马上就大家告诉大家，一副要庆祝什么的样子每个人都很兴奋等待时间快到。大家担心leo会忘记约定那他们的美梦就泡汤，所以派一伙人去检视他上课的情况然后一下课便护送到濑名的教室。  
濑名泉要把leo带去那间有很多道具可以用的房间。一边走濑名泉已经忍不住偷摸leo的屁股。  
「哎呀…！濑名，你干麻？！」  
「哼哼～」  
濑名泉觉得居然可以看到leo脸红实在很兴奋。生出想要更多的欲望…长得性感的腿把leo拐到一旁，伸手想搂leo的腰，却被他像猫一样柔软地逃走。  
「濑名！你想做什么色色的是对不对？你是大便、色鬼、变态！」  
leo跑在前面，走到底不能转弯了，而手边唯一的教室只有那个基佬宾馆。  
「哼嗯…！」  
「leo…我可爱的leo……」  
「哈…？哇啊……？！不要啊你…你你………你这个色情狂！喜欢一堆色情片…！」  
濑名泉把手撑在门上。在leo身体随便一个部位狠狠地摸了一把，leo整个人傻住。算然很老土不过濑名泉选择壁咚他，然后就要开始了。

「19:30~21:30医学系四年级朔间零M677071086」

好像………有人正在用……………？


End file.
